


Предчувствие

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019
Summary: В последние недели резко просыпаться от какого-то неприятного ощущения надвигающейся угрозы стало привычным.





	Предчувствие

В последние недели резко просыпаться от какого-то неприятного ощущения надвигающейся угрозы стало привычным. Словно бы что-то грядёт, что-то должно случиться, что-то жуткое. Эдди пытается ухватиться за обрывки сна, как будто он может помочь понять, в чём дело, но они всегда ускользают слишком быстро, чтобы поймать. Остаётся только тревога, похожая на озноб.

Другой просыпается тоже. 

Эдди страшно. Почему?

Он чувствует, но не понимает. Эдди не в состоянии объяснить. Хочет, но не может. Это что-то слишком далёкое, слишком неразборчивое.

— Всё хорошо, любовь моя. Всё в порядке.

Веном высовывает голову, вытекает откуда-то из подмышки, заглядывает в лицо перламутрово блестящими глазами.  
Эдди гладит его, чешет, как собаку. Под пальцами одновременно мягко и гладко, странно, невозможно объяснить. Он похож на чёрную смолу, которая заливает все трещины и разломы внутри, снова склеивая в единое целое, заменяя собой недостающий материал. Каждый раз, когда Эдди вглядывается внутрь себя – внутрь них, – он видит блестящую темноту, глубокую, как открытый космос, и такую же непонятную и сложную. В этой темноте тонут страхи, печали, сомнения. Чем дольше всматриваешься – тем сильнее. Иногда так приятно утонуть, слиться с ней, раствориться. Перестать быть. Иногда это пугает. Иногда в этой тьме как будто мелькает что-то пугающее, враждебное, чужое, что грозится сжечь изнутри обоих, что вызывает первобытный ужас.

Веном — противоречие. Они — противоречие. Доверие и неуверенность. Сила и слабость. За все эти годы Эдди так и не смог понять, что для них обоих значит их связь. Очевидно лишь что они не в состоянии существовать отдельно друг от друга.

Иногда кажется, что это шизофрения, с которой Эдди научился жить. Голос в голове, с которыми нашёл общий язык, и который теперь даёт невиданную силу. Говорят, что своих демонов нужно приручать, и кажется, Эдди справился с этим. Теперь они с демоном заодно. Они — команда, пусть и не всегда очень уж слаженная.

Веном заполняет и обволакивает, изнутри и снаружи, помещает в полузабытье. Что-то среднее между котом, спящим на коленях, тяжёлым наркотиком и бронекостюмом. Дьявол, с которым у них одна душа на двоих.

Эдди не очень хороший человек. С точки зрения многих — откровенно плохой, с дерьмовым характером, дерьмовыми принципами и не очень умный, к тому же. Это всё правда. Но Другому всё равно. Может, потому что он сам бывал не лучше. Может, потому что видал и больших мудаков. Они подходят друг другу.

Эдди снова вслушивается, вглядывается в темноту внутри них. На этот раз ощущения угрозы нет. Может, и не было его, может, это всё старые страхи, которые никак не отпустят — возможно, не отпустят никогда.

За окном серая от дождя улица. Это усугубляет и без того тревожное чувство, заставляет хотеть бежать куда-нибудь, искать неприятностей, ввязываться в драки и бессмысленные конфликты, только бы убежать от этой тревоги, отвлечься. Может, раньше так и сделал бы, но не теперь. Годы научили не поддаваться внезапным импульсам. Множественные шрамы научили осторожности.

Веном обтекает-обнимает, урчит тихо, на низких тонах: «Любим Эдди, всегда», — и это урчание прокатывается по телу, согревая и успокаивая, снова мягко поглощая.

Краем сознания Эдди снова ощущает что-то, словно бы Другой тоже чего-то боится, но всеми силами пытается оградить его от этого, спрятать. Слишком быстро и неуловимо, чтобы всерьёз уцепиться, чтобы отделить это от собственной мнительности.  
Нужно доверять друг другу. Хотя бы сейчас, пока… Эдди не знает, что должно случиться, но предчувствие надвигающейся беды не покидает уже много недель, оно как запах озона, предвещающий грозу. Да и не может у них быть всё спокойно слишком долго.

Эдди возвращается в постель и ложится на спину, позволяя Другому полностью заполнить себя.

— Всё будет хорошо. С нами ничего не случится. Мы вместе. И нас никто не разлучит. Никогда, — сказать это вслух — ему и самому себе — кажется очень важным именно сейчас.

Веном отзывается тихим низким эхо, грохочуще прокатывающимся в голове.

Никто. Никогда.

А если кто-то и попытается, они сожрут его на ужин. Кем бы этот кто-то это ни был.


End file.
